


【相二竹马】吐真剂

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 梗来自wb
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【相二竹马】吐真剂

二宫和也跨坐在椅子上，手上把玩着一把小巧的蝴蝶刀，刀光在手上翻飞，勾起嘴角看着被捆在自己对面的人。

那人叉着腿坐在同样的一把椅子上，满脸的血迹显然刚刚吃了不少亏，眼下却是晕了过去，只有平稳起伏的胸口证明这个人算是命大，没有被人直接打死。

昏睡在此的人叫做相叶雅纪，相叶组的少东家，也是二宫和也最想干掉的人——没有之一。

几乎整个关东都知道，东京的二宫组和千叶的相叶组关系不合，这样的仇恨似乎从两个组建立初期就已经形成，虽然当初大抵只是谁抢了谁的地盘，或者谁偷了谁的货这样的小事，也不知为何就一步步演化成现在这个样子，总之这样的仇恨就像是什么传统一般代代相传了下来。

到了二宫和也和相叶雅纪这一代，两人虽然都未坐上组长的位置，不过却一样被家里扔出来历练，由于两个人年龄相仿，自然免不得被旁人拿来好好对比一番。

可二人一人精于算计，一人长于武斗，自然这样对比就没了意义，有人说当下还有多少硬碰硬的货品，自然是精明的二宫和也技高一筹，却也有不少声音说作为黑道的医院怎么可以没有过人的体力，总之这样没有意义的争论从未停歇过，传到当事人二宫的耳中，却只觉得厌烦。

当下，二宫确是抓到了一个大好的机会，只是用一点简单的计谋就把这个傻大个骗了进来，相叶组的人在外面团团转，二宫和也却有这个自信不会被任何人找到。

“啧，弄醒他，把药灌下去。”

虽然这里很是安全，只是二宫和也失了在这里等人自然睡醒的耐心，撇了撇头示意身边的小弟，然后把自己的椅子转了过来，架起二郎腿，好整以暇地看着被自己折磨成这个样子的死对头。

一盆冷水浇醒了相叶，也把他脸上的血迹冲下了大半，纤长的睫毛上挂着点点水珠，两只眼睛像是无助的孩童一般，丝毫没有平日里那股凶神恶煞的气焰。

的确在长相上能和我相提并论，二宫自负地想着，看着小弟把药水悉数灌入了对方的喉咙之后，看了看手腕上价值不菲的手表确认了一下现在的时间。

“你给我喝的什么？”或许是慢慢找回了自己的理智，相叶雅纪的表情开始产生了细微的变化，似乎一点点地穿好了平时的保护，哪怕被人绑在椅子上也用力做直了身子，似乎要把二宫盯出一个洞一般。

“放心，小少爷。”二宫的话里少不了嘲笑的意味，虽然相叶雅纪比他还要长上一些，不过却是家中的末子，平时在正式场合下二宫也少不了拿这个称呼来耻笑对方，“我也舍不得您死，给您灌的不过是那么一点点吐真剂罢了。”

“你从我嘴里问不出什么的。”相叶恶狠狠地丢下了这样的一句话。

“其实不用吐真剂我也能问出来，不过那样还是太耗时间了，我没这么多时间和小少爷一起玩过家家。”

二宫又看了看手表，确定了吐真剂已经生效，开始问起相叶关键的问题来。

“你们下次交易定在了哪里？”

“xxx码头上。”

二宫的表情显然有些意外，他之前也对交易的地点有所猜测，不过却没想到竟然选用了这么远的一个码头。

“为什么？”

“因为那是咱俩第一次见面的地方。”相叶雅纪如是说道。

“谁问你这个了。”二宫有些恼火，只觉得相叶是在耍他，可是细细想来，自己也的确是和他在那个码头上相识并结怨的。

“交易定在了哪天？”二宫不再执着于求证自己的猜想，继续问相叶有关交易的细节。

“6月18日。”相叶见二宫微微蹙眉，不等他问便知说了答案，“6月17日是你的生日，我不想打乱你的生日宴。”

“别跟我贫嘴。”二宫这下是有些怒了，尤其在旁边的松本润还捂着嘴偷笑，在自己表弟面前出丑，这件事就更让二宫不爽了。

“我没贫嘴，你知道我不擅长这些的。”相叶雅纪的眼神真诚，也不知道是不是吐真剂的作用。

“交易的货物。”二宫沉声继续问下去。

“这个我真的不知道，不过二宫和也你知道吗？今天你的这件西服特别衬你的身材，这件西服是哪里买的？我也可以去那里做西服吗？这样我就可以偶遇你——”

啪的一声，二宫直接扇了相叶一个耳光，让相叶住嘴，虽然四周的小弟不敢出声，可是旁边的松本却再也忍不住自己的笑意。

“你他妈说点正经的。”

相叶的表情几乎是快要哭了出来：“我也不想说这些的，可是你给我灌的吐真剂，我现在真的是想到什么说什么，不过刚刚应该是你第一次摸我的脸吧？二宫和也你知道你的眉毛拧在一起的时候真的特别好看吗/就是那种有点生气的小仙子的感觉，叫你小仙子不是因为你唉，是因为你可爱。说真的，你知道我对你是一见钟情么？那一次在码头上见到你我真的就忘不掉你了，可是我爸爸说你是二宫家的儿子，是我的敌人，我就在想为什么要和这么好看的人成为敌人呢？我好想和你成为朋友的……”

三个小时后，相叶雅纪说的口干舌燥，平时总是一脸严肃的二宫和也却是满脸通红，然而他们为什么手牵着手走出的仓库，就连听了一半被轰出去的松本润也完全不能解释其中的原因。


End file.
